Love Alone
by fakenails4koolkidsonly
Summary: Jacob and bella. Edward leaves he comes back and she has to make a very important decision. What will she do and who will she choose? I hope you like it. I work really hard on my story!
1. Begenings dont have happy endings

Bella's POV

I never knew I could really love Jacob, but I guess I can. I feel safe around him and I always will.

"Jacob" I say as I run towards his motorcycle. He smiles enjoying the attention.

"'Hi Bella" He pauses and then talks again "So what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm not sure why?"

"Well I was wondering if you-"

He stops hoping I would finish his sentence. "Go on a date?" I ask trying to keep a strait face.

"Uh yah"

"Where are we going?"

"Out to dinner"

"Where are we going to eat diner?"

"Um where do you want to go?"

"JAKE QUIT STOLLING!!!!!!!!"

"Okay you got me"

"Let's just go to a movie Jake"

"A movie we-" I was staring so he quit mid sentence. "A movie would be good"

So we walked to the movies. He bought the popcorn and stuff and we went to the movie.

Jacob's POV

My hands where shaking and I know it was grossing her out because in the middle of the movie she let go of my hand, lifted my arm up, and put it around her.

"Sorry" I said wondering why I was embarrassed, because I have known her all my life.

"What…that's okay" She said wondering why I was apologizing.

I watched her as she watched the movie and when she would look at me I would quickly turn my head and watch the movie.

FINALY THE MOVIE WAS OVER!!!!!!!!!

"Did you like the movie?" I asked her as we walked to my car.

"Yah did you?"

"It was okay"

"Oh"

It was silent until I pulled up to her house.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?"

"LOOK YOUR DAD AND MY DAD ARE RIGHT THERE"

"They have the police with them"

As we got out of the car my dad motioned me to come and talk with him and Charlie.

"Jacob!!! Where did you and MY daughter go????????"

"To the movies"

"UH HUH"

Bella's POV

"BELLA" Charlie yelled at me to come over to him.

"Y-Yah D-ad" I said nervously.

"What did you and Jacob do?"

"Dad we went to the movies, and besides I've known Jacob FOREVER so…..

"Sure go to bed"

"But Da"

"NOW!!!!'

To Be Continued………..

My first chapter for my first story!!!!


	2. 2 weeks

**SO sorry I haven't been writing! HUGE WRITERS BLOCK BUT I THIN K YOU WILL LIKE THIS! So here goes!**

Bella's POV

It had been two weeks since I had talked to Jacob and Edward was stocking me! My dad went crazy when he couldn't find me and him and Billy got in a fight. I am 18 I shouldn't be babied around like this! Well I called Jacob and he said his dad wasn't letting him talk to a _Swan_. This made me mad! Maybe I shouldn't talk to a _Black_! Well I have to go to school now so…

Jacobs POV

I am so stupid why did I say my dad wouldn't let me talk to a _Swan_? Well if I called her she wouldn't answer so it doesn't matter I shouldn't always think about _her_. She is not _my girl_. I don't need to always be so protective I am pushing her away.

(AN don't skip this part Jacob is in denial)

Like this girl.

"HI" I say trying to be cool. "What's your name?"

"Amanda" she says with a smile on her face.

"I love that name …." Long pause! "……Well do you want me to drive you where you need to go..." More pauses "I mean since it's raining and all"

"Um…." She says and then she turns and talks to some guy "Hey I didn't catch your name but hers my cell number" she says as she hands me a piece of paper, kisses me on the cheek, and runs of smiling to herself. See Jacob you don't _need _Bella like you did before you found your good looks. You have every girl wrapped around your finger. You may _love her_ but she doesn't _love you!_

**Well how was it I am proud of it!** **Will he move on or stay with Bell?**


	3. My Jacob,Yes or No?

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT I JUST USED MY SMARTICLES AND USED THE CHARACTERS TO MAKE THIS STORY HAPPEN! IF YOU LIKE EDWARD THEN DON'T READ THIS CHAPPIE!**

Bella's POV

I loved Jacob that's all I could say

"Jake oh I missed you so much!"I say as he picks me up from my front porch. "Uh-huh you did" He says as he glares at me. "What the heck Jake?"

"Oh Bells you know you don't love me and you know and-and I know- that _I _am a replacement for the leech." He says as his eyes narrow and he begins to glare at me, again.

"What. Wait. Huh??"I say confused. He is so close to phasing that I am getting a little scared of Jacob. This can't be _My Jacob_. He just rolls his eyes and turns around. "WAIT!" I yell as he walks away. "What Bella!" He says.

"I love you" I say now crying historically now.

"No Bells" He finally came to and calms down.

"Jake" I say.

"No Bella you don't love me I KNOW IT!" he says now yelling at me.

"Okay I am sorry just……. go away JACOB BLACK I'm going home!" I say then I turn around and run home being my clumsy self I fall and scrape my knee.

He snaps out of it and runs towards me. "Bella" He yells as he scoops my small figure in his massive arms and he starts running toward my house.

"NO JACOB NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"I say afraid that he might hurt me. He looks like he might cry and he puts me down on the cold wet ground and wraps his arms around me.

"I told you Bella I am a monster" he says as he kisses my check.

"You are not a monster Jake. I know you better than that." I pause thinking of the right words to say and I just stop talking. Eventually I fall asleep right there in My Jacob's arms on the wet cold ground.

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY CHAPPIE. I WORKED ON IT FOR 5 HOURS STRAIGHT BECAUSE I AM A VERY BOERD LITTLE 11 YEAR OLD GIRL AND SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. ******

**-HANNAH**


	4. Come Back To Me

**This chapter is inspired by:**_** Come Back To Me-David Cook**_

**Disclaimer: Hi guys in this chapter the one and only Edward comes back and so you will have to read and see******

**-FN4KKO ******

Recently on Love alone:

"You are not a monster Jake. I know you better than that." I pause thinking of the right words to say and I just stop talking. Eventually I fall asleep right there in My Jacob's arms on the wet cold ground.

Chapter 2: Come Back To Me

**BPOV**

I woke up in my bed?

No last night I had a scream fest with my Jacob. Well I should get up. Today is Saturday and I have to go see Amanda (Amanda's my best friend that doesn't live in La Push). Wait what is that I say as I step on a piece of paper. I bend down and find two pieces of paper and a broken pin. The first one I picked up was from……Edward…and the second one was from one from Edward read:

_Bella,_

_I know you might hate me for leaving you but __I LOVE YOU __ I just needed to come back if you can find it in your heart to love me then come back to me. So…. Oh yah Alice says "Hi". Emmet says "Hi". Jasper says "sorry". and Rosalie says "I don't want to talk to her._

_Come back to me_

Edward

Bells,

_If you hate me I am sorry but I didn't know what to say. You loved the leach or so I thought. I love you Bella you don't understand and I am so very sorry for ever thinking that you loved me I am going to keep babbling on so…._

_Come Back To Me __(giggles because I read the note he gave you)_

Jacob

What was going on and who was I choosing. I just got in my car and drove to the man I truly loved house…….

**Done I don't know if I am going to continue so…..**

**FN4KKO**


	5. Forgive and Forget?

**This Chapter is Inspired by: Sorry, Blame it on me-Akon**

**Disclaimer: Well I guess I'm going to finish it but like 2 more chapters then I'm going to work on my new story and another one I'm writing so enjoy!**

**FN4KKO**

Precisely:

What was going on and who was I choosing. I just got in my car and drove to the man I truly loved house…….

**Forgive & Forget?**

When I got to Jacob's house (**A/N this is a BxJ story remember)**I was so happy to see him I didn't even want to think about Edward anymore I loved Jacob and Edward had left me all those months ago. OHMYGOD! I just thought about Edward and I didn't break down and cry.

"Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward?" what was he doing, he's back? So I was right this _was_ going to be and intrusting day.

"Bella!" he said and immediately I knew something was up. He was at Jacob's house..

HE WAS AT JACOB'S HOUSE!!!!!

"Edward?" Is all I can get out of my mouth. He smiles and hugs me and then frowns. "Bella, you smell like a dog?"He says and there's a low growl. "Watch it, Leech!" Jacob says as he comes and wraps an arm around me. I snuggle up to Jacob's side and now its Edwards turn to growl. He snatches me by the arm and pulls me towards him. Now I'm shaking. "Aww is someone jealous?" Jacob says to Edward. This makes me laugh until I get a pair of black eyes staring me down (and I'm not talking about Jacob's beautiful brown eyes.) "Edward your eyes are….."I couldn't say it. "Black! I know I was actually coming back." He said. This time Jacob took action. "Bella move, actually go inside Emily's there. I need to take care of him." The grip on my arm tightened with every word until I cried out in pain and Jacob snatched Edward by the neck and lifted him up in the air. "Listen, you get out of Bella's life. It's what she wants; if you don't leave me and the pack will personally escort you out of La Push." Jacob is losing his temper so I grab his arm he tenses and then looks at me "Bella, you do want that, don't you?" He says. "Yes that is exactly what I was coming to tell _you _today." I say as I exchange a look with Edward. Seeing defeat he sighs. "Goodbye Bella." He says gets into his Volvo and leaves. Leaves? Okay today is an interesting day isn't it.

"Bella," Jacob says as he pulls me into a hug. "I thought I was going to lose you there." He _is_ scared I can tell. "You can't get rid of me Jacob, just try and see where it gets yah."I say

"I don't ever plan on it." He says with a big smirk on his face. "I love you." I say and he tenses up. "I love you, too." he says. That's when I knew everything was gonna be okay, with Jacob.

"Come on let's go inside. I heard Emily wants a re-match with the cooking thing so..."He smirks and picks me up bride stile. "If it's a re-match she wants." I say as I laugh.

He opens up the door and our smiles fade. We see a crying Emily with a bloody face, a very scared Seth, and ripped up clothes. "Em? What happened? Where's Sam?"Jacob says as he puts me down.

She points at the whole in wall. "Seth?"I say. He just runs and gives me a hug and I hold him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**JPOV**

So here's the story:

Harry had a heart attack. Seth ran here while I was outside taking care of the leech. He told Sam that Harry had a heart attack. Emily freaked out and Sam lost control.

"Emily we need to get you to the doctor."Bella said. Leave it to Bella, the biggest accident proned person in the world to suggest the doctor. "Okay."Seth said. I shoot him a look and he detaches himself from Bella. His crush was okay but Bella was _mine_. He gulped and walked away. "Come on Emily." I said. She nodded and got up to get her keys. "NO! I drive" I said as I grabbed Bella's keys. She shot me a look that said, 'Give me my keys' and I surrendered the keys to Bella. She smiled triumphantly and walked out to the car. "Seth? You coming?" she asked. He nodded and began to run. I stopped him.

**END CHAPTER**

**Oh I did it!**

**What is gonna happen?**

**FN4KKO**


End file.
